Daddy knows Best
by pinkpiggies2
Summary: Mr. Montez comes back, but only for his daughter...Who will live and who will die?
1. Come out come out

Hey guys, this is my first fanfict, so i hope ya'll like it... For starters I don't not own the High School Musical, I really really wish I do but I don't. Zac Efron is a HOTTIE!

**Background info:**

Mr. Montez is kinda "loopy" in this story; he is determined to get revenge on the family. Troy and Gabrielle are not going out in the beginning of this story...maybe later they will ;)

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night, and again her mother was not coming home for the night. This was the third time this week and Gabrielle started to get jumpy. It's not that she's afraid of being alone; it is the thought of what could happen while she was alone. The scary movies she watched didn't help her condition either. What seemed like the night was inching by Gabrielle find went to bed.

Around 2:30, she woke to a loud screaming from her neighbor's house. _What is going on? _She thought. Being scared half to death Gabrielle finally peered out the window to see the rooms light up with every shot from the gun. Grabbing her cell phone and call 911 was the first thought that crossed her mind. In the middle of telling what she hear and saw next door, a shattering window stopped her breathing. Starting to panic, she dove under her bed.

The intruder next door happened to be none other than Mr. Montez. Thinking he was in his wife's houses, he broke in and murdered the whole family even after he realized he was in the wrong place. Pleasure it was, watching the family's faces as they died. After his wife and daughter left Mr. Montez sought for paybacks. In the corner of his eye he saw Gabrielle peer out the window next door. "There she is," he chuckled to himself. He headed out the back door-wall stepping on mangled bodies and went next door. The dinning room window was conveniently there, so Mr. Montez broke it and entered the house.

Underneath the bed, Gabrielle was paralyzed with fear. Foot steps where pounding up the stairs. _Oh god, he's in the house, _Gabrielle thought."Come out come out where ever you are," Mr. Montez said. "Gabrielle, come on out, your safe now. It's me your Father.." His words stopped and where followed by an "Awww, there you are. Hiding under a bed never helped any one." Mr. Montez bent over and grabbed Gabrielle's ankles pulling more like dragging her out from under the bed. Struggling to contain his daughter, Mr. Montez pulled out the gun and pointed it at her.

**Meanwhile:**

Next door the police pulled up and entered the Montez's neighbor's house. To their horror they found the five dead bodies threw out the house. One of the officers was heading next door to talk to the backyard, when he hear a girl scream. Gabrielle was being shove into the trunk of her father's car. He pointed the gun at her head, thought for a second, then hit her with it. Her head was bleeding now, screaming was a bad idea; next time he would shoot her instead of hitting her. Lucky for Gabby, she tucked her cell phone in her pocket while under the bed. Deciding to call for help after they get to their destination, the car stopped ten minutes later.

The trunk open and he pulled her out. Being dark out and still storming It was hard to make out where they were at. The only thing visible was a glowing 4397. _Gabbi, you gotta remember that number. It's your only chance to get out of here alive. 4397, 4397, 4397_ she said to herself. Once in the build, she was thrown into an old bathroom, by the looks of it the whole place has be abandon and run down.

After a few minutes she heard he father speak, not to her but only the phone in the other room. "How many times have I told you not to call me Mike Montez, It's Jake Drizzly now...I messed up...Went to the wrong house...No no...Just five...It's ok...I got my daughter," the call ended.

Sitting there Gabrielle started to freak out._ What am I going to do? Am I gonna die? I don't wanna die, I CAN'T die._ She started to get control of herself. _Well, I have to get out of here. Just think what is there here I can get people to help find me...the address his name and we drove for about ten minutes...What way did we pull out of the drive way. _Closing her eyes Gabrielle was trying to remember every turn of the car ride. She had most of the trip down when she was startled but the door opening.

"Gabrielle, my sweet sweet daughter," Jake said as he touched her face. "Daddy will be back, but to make sure you won't try any thing smart, you going to be tied down." First he tied her hands in front of her body and put a bandanna around her mouth. Stopping only to think what will be the most uncomfortable position to tie her up around the sink.

* * *

How'd everyone like so far? I know I'm very pleased with it. So do you think Gabrielle will get out alive? Will Troy save her? What will happen next? This is where I'll end it for today. Tomorrow I shall add more. 


	2. The call

Short Re-cap: Gabrielle is kidnapped by her father a.k.a. Jake.

Jake, about to leave only to hunt down Mrs. Montez, tie Gabrielle in the most uncomfortable position possible. After a few minutes passed, Gabby started to fuss with the ropes around her hand. The roping became lose enough for her to pull out her cell phone, that was conveniently in the front pocket of her hoodie. The first thought was to call Troy.

"Hey, what's up?" Troy groaned as he glanced at his clock. It was almost 3:30.

"Troy...help me," Gabrielle whispered.

"Gabby, what's wrong...are you ok?" He started to worry.

"My dad," she paused to her a car pull up. "Oh shit, he's back, 4397 that's where I'm at, hurry!"She hung up.

Troy, starting to panic had no clue what 4397 meant. Throwing on some cloths and sneaking down the stairs, he headed off to the only logical place to search for his friend; her house. After walking (well, he started walking then it turn into a run then to a sprint) a block, he reached her house. To his surprise it was swarming with police.

"Young man, what do you think you're doing this early in the morning?" an office stop the boy as he ran closer to the Montez's house.

"I got a call from my...(he paused not knowing what to call Gabrielle)...girlfriend, saying she was in trouble..." Troy stopped when he saw two bodies being carried out in body bags. His jaw dropped.

"Son," the office looked at Troy with remorse. "If you promise me you will go right home...I will tell you what happened." Closing his mouth, Troy looked up. He wanted to know but he didn't. "There was an intruder in the Shippa's house, all of the members were shot, what we believe happened next was the intruder move next door and took a young lady hostage...Now go home, get your rest"

Starting to walk away, Troy stopped and yelled "Wait! I know who the intruder was, she called me...the young girl..she said it was her dad...4397!" Everyone at the crime scene stopped what they were doing and look at this crazy boy. Before anyone could question what he was taking about, Troy started to sprint down the street.

Yeah, it's short...I know, next time it will be much longer!


End file.
